<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fic Ideas by no_gender_much_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614788">Fic Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_gender_much_gay/pseuds/no_gender_much_gay'>no_gender_much_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BAMF Takami Keigo | Hawks, Gen, Get Scared (Band) - Freeform, Hard of Hearing Bakugou Katsuki, League of Villains in a Band (My Hero Academia), M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Raccoon City (Resident Evil), Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Time Travel, Villain Midoriya Izuku, band au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_gender_much_gay/pseuds/no_gender_much_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideas I have for future fics. If you wish to write one of these ideas, please mark this fic as the inspiration. I will try my best to write full fics for each of these.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Todoroki Natsuo, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fic Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ps: the ’literal note’ part means what I wrote in my notes immediately after getting the idea so I don’t forget it. They are usually very brief and range from ‘yeah, that makes sense’ to ‘was the writer on crack?’</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Fandom:</strong> Assassination Classroom</p><p><strong>Relationship:</strong> Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> Oneshot</p><p><strong>Idea:</strong> This idea is basically Karma coming to terms with the fact that his boyfriend is a natural born assassin capable of killing him.</p><p><strong>Literal note:</strong> Karma accepting Nagisa and the snake</p><p><strong>Example text:</strong> Karma felt Nagisa's soft lips against his, his slender frame against his. God, he looks so unassuming. So fragile. In truth, he is the farthest thing from it.</p><p>Even with Karma technically having the upper hand, being the one in control, he still feels like he's being cornered, like prey to a snake. He can almost see it. An injured bird, unable to fly while being pinned down by the gaze of a snake 5 times it's size. While he may not be injured, he may not be smaller, the threat is the same.</p><p>Nagisa's hand is moving now, crawling up from his chest to his shoulder. It feels like a constrictor coiling up, preparing to pounce for his neck.</p><p>Karma used to be so afraid of him, of his snake, that he wanted to cover his neck with his hands and stay as far as possible. Now, he pulls Nagisa closer by the waist, and bares his neck. He's not afraid anymore. Not even when he feels the snake pounce, grab on to his neck, and coil around it, like a noose. He welcomes it, and smiles against Nagisa's lips.</p><p>He's become his greatest fear: unafraid.</p><p>And with Nagisa's mouth on his, he can't find it in himself to care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>